1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorder in which a sheet of recording paper and an ink sheet wound around a circumferential face of a winding member from a supplying roller portion are fed between a recording head and a platen in a state in which the ink sheet overlaps with the sheet of recording paper and a relative feed speed ratio of the sheet of recording paper to the ink sheet is set to be greater than one, thereby performing a thermal transfer recording operation with respect to the sheet of recording paper through the ink sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general known recorder, ink of an ink sheet is selectively melted or sublimed by a thermal head, a recording head through which an electric current flows, etc., thereby forming a recording image on a sheet of recording paper.
In the recorder of this type, a feed speed of the ink sheet is set to be lower than that of the sheet of recording paper so as to efficiently use the ink sheet as much as possible and reduce running cost. Such a recorder is shown in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 62-58917. In this recorder, it is possible to efficiently use the ink sheet so that a using amount of the ink sheet can be reduced and economical efficiency of the ink sheet can be improved.
In another recorder, the ink sheet and the sheet of recording paper are fed in a state in which a relative feed speed ratio of the sheet of recording paper to the ink sheet is greater than one. The feed speed of the ink sheet is determined by using a capstan roller. Such a recorder is shown in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 63-165169, etc.
The capstan roller is rotated at the above relative feed speed ratio and feeds the ink sheet intermittently or continuously in cooperation with a driven pinch roller. When this capstan roller is irregularly rotated or a slip is caused between the capstan roller and the ink sheet, the ink sheet is irregularly fed so that image density becomes irregular and there is a fear that the quality of an image is reduced.
Therefore, the general recorder has an ink sheet feeding means additionally having a function in which the above irregular rotation of the capstan roller and the above slip are not easily caused. However, in such a case, the construction of the recorder is complicated and the entire recorder is large-sized.